Akai Ito
by Morijun
Summary: Hinata started talking to him because he caught her spying on Naruto.  Sasuke didn't expect their interaction to go beyond that. But apparently, she had other ideas.  SasuHina.
1. 00 : Stone

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine.

**A/N:** This story will be a sort of drabble series, with short chapters. It follows the Naruto timeline, seen from Sasuke's point of view. Some events would be canon (with non-canon commentary from Sasuke of course) and some would be completely made up to suit this story. I would _try_ to stay faithful to the Naruto universe as much as I can (I can't help feeling it's an oxymoron somehow, he) though.

_Akai Ito _means "red string", specifically that of the famous Chinese legend. Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_There's an invisible thread connecting those who are destined to be together. The thread may come in different forms, each more fragile than the last, but will never break._**"**

* * *

><p><strong>00. Stone<strong>

* * *

><p>His is the last name carved on the stone.<p>

Sasuke couldn't count how many times he has noticed that. Three, four, maybe even a hundred times over, and every time, the urge to just close his eyes and wish to erase it doesn't disappear.

Doesn't wear off.

When he was a kid, the names were nothing more but faceless scribbles. Then his family's names were added and he couldn't bear to even look.

Eventually, his brother too, found his place in the smooth stone, and Sasuke couldn't ignore the tribute any longer.

But he didn't expect he'd have another reason to visit.

Sasuke wishes, not for the first time, that it had been his name etched on to the stone instead. There is no afterlife for the likes of him. At least even in name, he could join his family, finally.

Four seasons have passed since that day. It is now again spring and Sasuke wonders if he has grieved enough. But everyday feels just like the first, the sorrow still as fresh. Perhaps time has abandoned him.

Or perhaps it is his punishment to forever feel this loss and carry it.

Kakashi had come and gone, the two of them sharing nothing but silent nods to each other. Two persons lost in the sense of timelessness provided by a cheap substitute.

But it is not only the two of them, he knows. The sakurasou is proof of that, each one as vibrant as the last. He wonders if she finds solace in a stone too.

They'd never crossed paths in this place, not once since that day. And he is thankful for it. Would her face reflect what he so desperately tries not to see in his? The thought gives him a new appreciation for the mask Kakashi wears.

Sasuke reads the name one last time and closes his eyes. It is still there when he opens them.

As he leaves the memorial, he wonders if there would be a day that he could also leave the sadness behind and wear it only on visits.

Could a slab of rock even hold the weight of combined grief?

He hopes it could because he isn't sure how much more of it he could carry by himself.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Chapter 05 is coming soon! Thanks so much to those who reviewed last update, **lala's world**, **FallenRaindrops**, **imorin**, **Stride Gum**, **MissLuppi**, **michioka**, and **Mitternacht**! I hope you enjoy this 'sort of' update :)


	2. 01 : Target

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>01. Target<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time Sasuke really notices the shy Hyuuga, she is spying on Naruto, hiding behind a tree. She probably thinks that she's doing a great job of it too.<p>

The entire class is outside, doing target practice with a kunai. Last week, it had been for senbon, to which Sasuke admits that he isn't very good at. But kunai on a straight target he could definitely do even with his eyes closed. He still has a lot of ground to cover but it's nothing that a little practice couldn't improve.

And speaking of improvements, that white-eyed Hyuuga girl (he couldn't remember the name of), could definitely do with some practice on stealth. Sasuke is a little baffled that someone as mousy as her could even fail at such an exercise.

Obnoxious shouts coming from the front of the target make him turn around. He snorts.

Of course. If she is spying on someone as knuckleheaded and stupid as Naruto, sub-par skills would probably do. An idiot like him wouldn't notice if an elephant follows him home, let alone if a timid girl watches him from behind a tree.

Sasuke frowns in thought. What is she even doing hiding in the first place? She could observe Naruto in plain sight if she wants to. No one will find it strange. _Everyone_ knows she has a crush on Naruto. And it's not as if the moron would even notice.

Could there be people this shy? He wonders. Maybe this is some kind of disease that he could catch if he isn't careful.

Just then, the girl's eyes shifts to meet his and blushes, probably finally getting a clue that she's being watched as she watches the idiot. He smirks at her. She ducks behind the tree and disappears from sight completely. A frown replaces the smirk, unsure if that's the result he wants.

Whatever.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka calls his name. It's his turn for target practice.

Girlish shrieks erupt as he makes his way to the front. "Sasuke-kuuuuun!" A girl with a wide forehead yells near his ear. He tries not to cringe as his ear smarts from the assault.

"Shut up forehead!"

"_You_ shut up, pig!"

"What's so great about him anyway? Ne Sakura-chan, you can always cheer me on!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Okay, settle down you three!" Iruka reprimands the three stooges.

Sasuke sighs in resignation, testing the weight of the kunai in his hand before he aims. He only has a few more years to endure before he finally gets out of this circus. Until then…

He throws the kunai. It lands perfectly in the middle.

Iruka's "Good job Sasuke-kun" mingles with screeches from 'Forehead' and 'Pig', along with boos from the moron.

Sasuke ignores them all in favor of looking at the very back of the class, towards the hiding place of the shy Hyuuga he still couldn't remember the name of.

She's still hiding apparently and Sasuke feels a twinge of disappointment that she didn't see him making the bull's-eye.

Next, Iruka calls on Naruto. It's like she heard her own name called because she immediately pokes her head out to watch as Naruto misses the target completely and consequently makes an idiot out of himself by saying "That's just me warming up!" and throwing more kunai (and missing).

Sasuke frowns in consternation, unable to figure out why she has a crush on such a loser. The Hyuuga notices him watching her again and ducks out. Again.

His lips curl up in disgust. Whatever. She's a loser like Naruto. Only a loser would like another loser.

And he is anything but.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Those of you familiar with the quote found at the start of the story would find that I took liberties with it to suit my needs. It's for the story, so I hope you don't mind :) Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	3. 02 : Team

**Disclaimer: **Me no own.

* * *

><p><strong>02. Team<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke prefers silence more than anything else. He isn't bothered by stretches of it.<p>

He doesn't have high expectations on others because not anyone could be as good as him, but he does hope to be paired off to quiet teammates. Silence isn't asking too much since anyone could do it anyway.

So that day, when Iruka is to assign them to their three-man cell, Sasuke hopes.

Ideally, he wants to get Hyuuga Hinata in his team. Albeit too shy and mousy for words (and he's still a bit wary that those traits could be catching), she more than makes up for it by not screeching in his ears every damn time. Plus, she's doesn't cling to him like a leech, which is another bonus.

He's only really concerned about the kunoichi half of his team because females tend to give him a lot of trouble most of the time, though if he somehow got paired off to that silent guy with the glasses (what was his name again?), Sasuke certainly wouldn't complain.

Alas, both the ideal members of his team got paired off with another guy (the one who smells like a dog) and him with the two loudest of the bunch.

Perhaps he had set his hopes too high after all.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Told ya it's easier to update with shorter chapters, :D Review please!


	4. 03 : Advice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>03. Advice<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke arrives at the training field to find Hyuuga Hinata lurking, probably there to spy on the Dobe again. She has been doing this for a few times now and because his teammates are blind fools, he's the only one to notice her doing this (Kakashi probably noticed but is too lazy to do something about it). He has no problems with it, per se, as long as he isn't the one she's spying on, but frankly, the skulking about is beginning to get a bit tedious.<p>

He figures that this is a good time as any to tell her off.

"He's not coming." Sasuke says in a monotone as soon as he's close enough.

It's funny how she jumps in surprise when she heard him speak. Funny and a little sad, all things considered (ironic too, come to think of it). "Are you sure you're a Byakugan wielder?"

The question, delivered as blandly as it was, makes her blush in shame.

Sasuke feels a bit guilty for saying it. "Right." He clears his throat and quickly changes the subject. "He isn't coming today so you might as well stop loitering here."

She blushes again, this time for a completely different reason. "I-I w-wasn't…" She pauses at his smirk, then tries again, "W-Who a-are y-you…I-I do-don't-"

"Everyone knows. Stop trying to deny it." Sasuke waves a hand dismissively and continues forward to the training poles. He starts prepping for training.

Hinata follows him, "K-Kn-Knows wh-what?" she asks shakily, though by the look of dread on her face, she probably already knew the answer.

He pauses in his stretching exercises and decides to humor her. "That you like the Dobe."

She looks just about ready to faint after that statement.

"If you're going to pass out, do it where I won't accidentally step on you." Sasuke informs her drily, continuing with his stretches.

But she doesn't faint. In fact, she doesn't do much of anything at all except stand there in a daze. Sasuke is beginning to wonder if she went catatonic on him when she suddenly speaks in the middle of his warm-up.

She twiddles her fingers. "Do-Does he know t-that I..."

"No." He answers curtly. Sasuke pauses again mid exercise at her disbelieving look and adds in the same tone, "Naruto's as dense as a rock. He'd definitely be the last to know, unless someone says it to him straight out."

She chews on her bottom lip, obviously worried that someone could be interested enough in her love life to squeal on Naruto.

Sasuke shakes his head, "And even then, he still probably won't believe unless he hears it from you." Yes, Naruto's like that. Loyal to a fault. Kind of like a dog. It's a good thing then that he didn't particularly like dogs (Kakashi's ugly pug comes to mind).

A relieved look crosses her face.

"Tone down the lurking and spying though."

Worry flits across her face fast. Lip chewing and finger twiddling commences with renewed vigor, watching her gives Sasuke the uncomfortable feeling that he's somehow being infected by her shyness germs. He shuffles away a little but decides to take pity on her, if only to make her annoying habits stop.

"Naruto's denseness affects his shinobi skills as well," he tells her, a bit warily, "so you can rest easy that he'd also be the last to notice you spying on him."

"Oh." She intones in heartfelt relief.

Sasuke rolls his eyes skyward. This girl needs all the help she can get if she wants to get noticed by someone as oblivious as Naruto. It doesn't help that she's so timid. What does she see in the Dobe anyway? There's really no accounting for taste.

Thinking that the discussion is over, he leaves Hinata's side to do laps around the area before starting his taijutsu training. He's on the fifth lap when he notices a movement from the edge of the clearing.

He stops and glowers at Hinata. "You're still here?"

"I…I j-just want to-" she takes something out of her bag and thrusts it nervously at him, "thank you for your advice."

Sasuke peers at her, a single eyebrow rising.

"It's…it's a b-bento I made for Naruto-kun." She answers his silent question.

He accepts the wrapped package hesitantly, ambivalent on how to feel about being given something meant to be for Naruto.

She shoots him a tentative smile. "I…I didn't k-know what Naruto-kun would like s-so I included a li-little of everything."

Sasuke wonders on the 'everything' part but figures that food would be food. He certainly wouldn't complain that he's getting it for free either.

"A-Ano…" she twiddles her fingers again, "I'll be g-going then." She bows at him and hurriedly turns to leave.

Sasuke gazes at the bento thoughtfully for a few moments, debating the merits on what he's going to say next. It probably wouldn't hurt. Hinata doesn't strike him as someone who indulges in gossip anyway, so he doesn't have to fear about outrageous rumors. Plus, he's feeling a bit magnanimous in the face of receiving free food.

So he calls out to her retreating back, "Hyuuga."

She freezes and turns slowly as if she's expecting to be attacked by him. Already, he's regretting his decision. But whatever.

"Zenzai." He grudgingly imparts to her. "Bring some the next time you decide to go skulking."

It isn't much, as far as advices went-and the only one he's willing to part with anyway-but the brilliant smile she sends his way lets him know that she understands his meaning. The sweetness of it makes his teeth ache.

It's probably too late now to remember that he hates sweets.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This one is still less than 1,000 words, thus came out faster. Haha, I feel so damn intelligent whenever I use "thus" in a sentence, "ergo", "thusly", and "therefore" too, come to think of it.

The story would pick up speed once Sasuke defects, because I can't really think of creative ways to give them screen time without the story completely going AUish. For now, I enjoy writing Sasuke's less than cynical (and crazy) thoughts on life.

Again, please leave a review and tell me how you find the story. Thanks!


	5. 04: Sweet

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belong to Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>04. Sweet<strong>

* * *

><p>He could never see the logic behind eating sweets. They give nothing in the way of nutrition, except maybe short bursts of crash and burn energy. Oh, and cavities.<p>

Which is why he isn't the least bit surprised to find out that Naruto likes the stuff. It comes with the territory of being a knucklehead, Sasuke supposes, that the blonde doesn't know enough _not_ to eat what's not good for his health.

Lately though, Naruto has been consuming copious amounts of zenzai and Sasuke doesn't know what to make of it. If he had thought that seeing Naruto eat ramen every day was nauseating, seeing him inhale _red bean soup_, of all things, is worse. Much worse.

At least he doesn't have anything against salty foods.

It reaches the point that he couldn't take things lying down anymore. He has to take matters into his own hands.

And so one day, after they stopped for lunch to take a break from their D-rank mission with the resident problem cat, Sasuke approaches Naruto just as the blonde is taking out his bento (zenzai no doubt).

Naruto eyes him warily as if he would snatch his (sickeningly sweet) snack away. Sasuke ignores the look and nonchalantly sits beside the Dobe (not too close, though, he wouldn't want to catch stupid).

"That's zenzai." Sasuke begins, giving the food a look of distaste.

"Yeah…" Naruto squints at him, trying to figure out his purpose no doubt.

"You've been having that for a while now." He continues.

"Yeah…" Naruto glances doubtfully at his bento. "You…you didn't poison it did you?"

Sasuke sneers. He wouldn't be caught dead opening a bento with _sweets_ in it.

Naruto gauges his reaction and grins. "Yeah, I didn't think you did." He pops the lid open and takes out a spoon wrapped in white tissue.

Complete with pink hearts printed on it.

Wrongly interpreting his look of disgust as that of envy, Naruto chortles at him. "If you ask nicely enough, I'd take pity on you and give you some."

Still looking at the tissue with hearts on it with revulsion, Sasuke thinks that he has been going at this in the wrong way. He very much doubts that Naruto owns tissue, much less one with hearts on it.

Come to think of it, does Naruto even have enough intelligence to make himself a bento of zenzai? Sasuke wonders as he watches Naruto's appalling eating habits and comes to the obvious conclusion.

"Who makes you _that_ every day?"

"Hinata-chan," the blonde genin says simply, bits of the gooey stuff dribbling down his chin.

And like a bad movie replaying in his head, he remembers that day in the training field. It happened some time ago and the experience was too bizarre to even dwell upon (because really, him giving advice on how to properly court Naruto is like dealing with Kakashi's tardiness, you _have_ to get over it quickly otherwise you'd go insane) that he almost forgot it ever happened.

He should have known his good deed would come back and bite him in the ass.

The blonde slurps on as Sasuke gets up and walks away. "Teme! Where are you going?"

Sakura, who is sitting a little ways off (and isn't acting like an annoying gnat for once), looks up from her lunch when he passes. "Sasuke-kun, we're not done with the mission yet!"

"I'll return." He tells her. He'd heard the saying that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, but this is too much. This is what he gets for trying to help out. Irritation towards silly crushes, red bean soup, and cavities spur his steps.

Sakura and Naruto watch him walk away and exchange puzzled looks.

"What's too much?" Sakura asks, having heard Sasuke's mumbled thoughts.

The blonde shrugs, "Something about crushing a man's stomach before he eats too much red bean soup and has cavities…?"

They both glance at Naruto's bento, filled with said soup.

"I didn't know zenzai causes cavities." Naruto exclaims to the ensuing silence.

Sakura slaps her forehead.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **If you're wondering why I chose zenzai to irritate Sasuke with, it's because Naruto and Hinata both like it, or so Narutopedia says.

I'm kind of disappointed with the poor turnout of reviews for this story, but then I didn't really expect to land multiple reviews on the get go, especially with a drabble story like this one. Anyway, a huge thanks to my three lovely reviewers, **michioka, Stride Gum, **and** FallenRaindrops**!

Also, to those of you who are wondering if the characters would remain eleven-year olds in Akai Ito, the answer is **no**. I plan to follow the story line so that means that they'd grow older sooner or later, plus we can't really have true romance if Sasuke and Hinata stayed eleven.

Thanks for reading!


	6. 05 : Vegetables

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>05. Vegetables<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke has long ago given up all hope on Kakashi ever arriving on time. This is why he never bothers to feel annoyed with the jounin anymore whenever he shows up three hours after the appointed time.<p>

This is also the reason why he doesn't join Naruto and Sakura when they huff and puff that their instructor is late. But it doesn't mean that he sympathizes with Kakashi whenever the two yell his ears off.

This particular day isn't any different. Team 7 is assigned to escort some old guy to the Land of Waves and as per usual, Kakashi is running late. Tazuna (the old guy) had long ago left them to get something to eat. Naruto and Sakura are both boiling with irritation at this point and he has no desire to watch them go at it for the next hour.

He jumps down from his perch on the bridge and rummages around his pack for his lunch. The action catches the attention of the other two.

"Oh, I didn't realize it's already time for lunch." Sakura shuffles closer to him. "What do you have Sasuke-kun?" She asks in her overly familiar tone, starting to take out a packed lunch too.

Sasuke doesn't answer but shows her the contents of his bento.

The simple fare makes Sakura blink. "Oh…rice and _tomato_…" she says weakly.

She makes it sound like something horrible. "Hn," he studies his lunch for a second and shrugs, finding nothing wrong with it. It's perfectly nutritious food (and is easy to make).

"Haha! Is that your lunch Sasuke-teme? Rice and tomato?" Naruto being who he is couldn't help adding his two ryo in.

Sakura's hackles rise. "Shut up Naruto! I bet Sasuke-kun eats it because it tastes good!" She turns her attention to Sasuke. "Ne, do you like other vegetables Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke eyes the two of them blankly for a while, and then says to Sakura, "Tomato isn't a vegetable." Strictly speaking, but he doesn't want to go into details with her, she might get the wrong idea otherwise.

"And I eat it because it's healthy." Not because it tastes particularly appetizing. Plus, it's easy to make. But again, these are details he isn't willing to share, else she gets it into her head to cook him _tasty _tomato meals that could only be loaded with salt.

"Oh." Sakura looks embarrassed for being corrected.

"Whatever Teme, you probably only eat that junk because it's the only thing you can cook." Naruto taunts.

_Junk?_ Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "At least I don't live out of instant ramen," he snidely points out.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! I'll have you know, I eat meals other than ramen." As if to prove his point, Naruto takes out his own bento and lifts the lid open. "See for yourself!"

Sakura and Sasuke peer inside the lunch box Naruto is proudly holding up.

Sasuke smirks and Sakura snickers at what they find in it.

"What?" Naruto frowns in confusion at their reactions and takes a look at his lunch. "_What?_" he explodes.

"Enjoy eating junk Dobe." Sasuke taunts back spitefully.

"Wha—how…?" Naruto blusters. "Where did the zenzai go?" he moans at them.

Sasuke sniggers quietly as Sakura berates Naruto to stop eating too much zenzai. He leaves them to it as he finishes the rest of his lunch.

Of course, he'd never tell Naruto that he's the reason why the _junk_ replaced the zenzai. He had only meant to put a stop to Naruto gobbling up red bean soup every day, so he had approached Hinata and told her that instead of feeding Naruto sweets, she should feed him healthier food.

Like rice and tomato.

Apparently, Hinata had taken his advice to heart.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I got quite a lot of questions when I added Chapter 00. I'm sorry for all the confusion folks. Thanks a bunch to **Stride Gum**, **lala's world**, **girl-of-anime**, **XpurplegurlX**, **MissLuppi**, **Mitternacht**, **michioka**, **mangaanime**, **hello131**, **FallenRaindrops**, and **LishaVilla**!

Thank you all for you continuing support of this fledgling story. I hope you like this chapter :)


	7. 06 : Primrose, I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>06. Primrose, I<strong>

* * *

><p>There's something about late night walks that agrees with Sasuke's nerves. It could be the deserted quality of the streets…<p>

Or it could be that his nerves are just frayed from spending the entire day with Naruto and Sakura. Both of whom aren't exactly known for their relaxing personalities.

Whatever the reason is, Sasuke likes taking walks. Period. He just prefers to do it at night since there are too many distractions in the day, mostly females who wouldn't just leave him in peace.

So it comes as a surprise that he encounters one particular female while he is crossing the bridge back to the Uchiha compound. If he had been Sakura, or (heaven forbid) Naruto, he would have screamed in fright. Because really, what is she doing there, wading ankle deep in the river, in the middle of the night?

Looking like a ghost no less.

But he is neither of the two so instead he calmly approaches the wooden ledge and studies her. It's too dark to see what she's doing and the Sharingan only lets him see her chakra. So he examines that for a few more seconds, particularly the concentration of chakra in her temples. The tomoe in his eyes spin slowly as he figures out that she has her blood limit activated. She seems to be looking for something just under the bridge.

"What are you doing?" He finally asks, his voice echoing in the stillness.

She gasps in surprise and looks up. "U-Uchiha-san!"

It's the first time she addresses him directly, he realizes as he blinks at the pair of Byakugan eyes directed at him. And she used his last name too. No one really ever calls him that around the village, the reason probably being that people are still afraid of the stigma the it carries with it.

Though now that someone _dared_ to use it, Sasuke isn't quite sure what to feel.

He supposes that her using his last name is only fair, since he never really addresses her as anything other than

"_Hyuuga_," he uses her last name now as he jumps over the bridge, landing gracefully on his feet above the water (after mastering tree climbing, it was only a simple matter of adjusting his chakra).

She stares up at him with her eerie white eyes, and then states (somewhat unnecessarily in his opinion) "Oh, you're walking on water."

"Hn…" he looks down at his feet, now only realizing that Kakashi is good for something (other than being late all the time and reading porn in public) if he had taught Team 7 something that the other genin teams haven't learned yet.

Now, Sasuke feels more than a little chuffed with this epiphany (it doesn't hurt that Hinata is looking at him with something akin to awe).

He shrugs, tries to act like walking on water is an everyday thing for him, and directs the conversation back to his earlier question.

She smiles at him and points to what looks like a bush near the foot of the bridge (he couldn't really tell since its dark). "I'm looking for sakurasou."

"The Byakugan lets you see in the dark?"

"Y-Yes, it does." She nods.

It's a useful doujutsu, Sasuke has to admit, possibly more useful than the Sharingan if used in this context. "And you're looking for a flower at night why?"

Hinata walks towards the bush, her sandals making slushing sounds in the water. She bends, appearing to take something, then holds up an object that looks like a flower. "T-This kind of sa-sakurasou only blooms at n-night so I had to come out here when it's d-dark."

He narrows his eyes at the object and holds up a hand. She hands the flower to him without a word. He couldn't make out the color in the dark but it looks like an ordinary flower to him. All this trouble for this common looking thing? Does she want to put it in a vase or something? It seems like a totally ridiculous reason.

"What do you need this for?" Sasuke asks curiously.

She bends down towards the bush and plucks more of the flower. "I n-need it to m-make a poultice for b-bruises."

It's a common looking flower with practical uses then, he amends. Sasuke hands the flower back. "For your teammates?" he assumes.

She nods her head, "K-Kiba-kun got into a f-fight yesterday and h-his sister didn't want him to g-go to the hospital. She s-says it's to t-teach him a lesson."

"She's a wise sister then." He states wryly, vaguely recalling that 'Kiba-kun' is one of her teammates, the one who smells like a dog and acts as obnoxious as Naruto.

Hinata bites her lip, looking as if torn between agreeing with him and loyalty to her teammate. "B-But his black eye looked so painful…" she pauses, half-smiles, "and I'm also w-wanting to get sakurasou for my collection so it's no tr-trouble."

Sasuke shrugs, uninterested. It's her life anyway, he thinks. Slowly, he walks towards the bank. Sounds of water sloshing behind him let him know that Hinata followed him out of the river.

They walk together silently, Sasuke a few paces ahead of her. Having nothing to say to each other, the silence remained between them until they pause at the end of the street (the Uchiha and Hyuuga compounds are at the opposite sides of the village) until Sasuke asks,

"Collection?"

It takes her a few moments to figure out what he's talking about, then she answers, "I-I collect pr-pressed flowers."

That's…awfully girly. "Hn," Sasuke grunts, "that's your hobby then?"

"Y-Yes."

"I take walks." He deadpans. "At night." He doesn't know what possesses him to impart that bit of information.

She giggles at his statement for some unfathomable reason.

Sasuke frowns in annoyance at her. "Whatever. I'm going."

"W-Wait!" she stops him and hands a single flower, Sasuke is so surprised by the gesture that he doesn't think to refuse it, "F-For you."

He looks at her as if she's crazy but she just smiles again and hurries away in the opposite direction before he could think to return the stupid plant.

At a loss, Sasuke watches her figure disappear, the sakurasou clasped loosely in one hand.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

So they meet again in this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Again, a shout out to those of reviewed last chapter, a loud of thanks to **Mitternacht**, **MissLuppi**, **mangaanime**, **FallenRaindrops**, **Michioka**, and **crookshies**! Of course, thanks also goes to those who reviewed the earlier chapters and is still reading and supporting this story :)

I've received a couple of questions about Chapter 0 and I think this chapter answers one of them. Also, I answer questions through PM, so if you readers ever direct a question to me via your review, expect that I'll PM you to answer them. I don't like posting answers here in the story as I'm afraid that would spoil some of the suspense :)

Anyway, I hope y'all liked this update!


	8. 07: Exam

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the 'kind of' late update. Here's another chapter for you, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>07. Exam<strong>

* * *

><p>It's <em>bright<em> yellow.

The kind that leaves spots in your vision if you stare at it too long.

Sasuke blinks his eyes now against said spots. He had been staring at the flower in consternation for the last minute or so, unable to figure out why he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

In fact, what had he been thinking when he brought it with him for training? Actually, he knew why he had stuffed it in his pack, together with his lunch and supplies earlier that morning. For reference, of course. He had meant to go to the library and research about it while he waited out Kakashi's customary three hours.

He had been meaning to throw it away afterwards but had ended up stuffing it again in his pack and bringing it along with him to Team 7's meeting place.

He must be coming down with something. That's the only explanation he could think of for his unusually sentimental thoughts.

Thoughts that are quickly interrupted when Naruto comes barging in on the clearing, as loudly obnoxious as usual. Sasuke quickly shoves the thing in his pack's pocket.

Sakura arrives shortly after Naruto, griping about Kakashi's tardiness.

"How could that guy ask to meet us, then have the nerve to make us wait?" She complains, screeching. "I didn't even have time to blow dry my hair!"

"Yeah, and I didn't have time to wash my face and brush my teeth!" Naruto shouts, always quick to agree to everything Sakura says (however trivial).

All this shouting is giving him a headache. Seriously, is shouting really necessary? Why does everything have to be so intense with them? And the Dobe not brushing and washing his face…that's really revolting.

Thankfully, Kakashi pops up soon after (making some excuse about being lost in the road of life or some such nonsense), saving Sasuke's eardrums from further abuse (and his skin from bursting out with disgusted goose bumps).

The two then proceed to shout, demanding apologies.

"Honestly, just get used to it." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi sends him an eye crease, having heard his mumbling. "It's a bit sudden, but I've nominated you guys for the chuunin examination." He announces. He produces three slips of paper, "Here are your application forms."

They accept it with not a little excitement (Sasuke admits that the Dobe's enthusiasm is contagious). With a few more instructions, Kakashi vanishes in a swirl of smoke. The three of them proceed towards the training grounds, and Naruto's goes on to proclaim that he'd be the number one genin in the exam.

Sasuke doesn't really mind these random outbursts of Naruto's, well not anymore anyway (although it used to irritate the hell out of him at first). On most days, the Dobe stays far away from Sasuke's business, so he doesn't really give a damn what nonsense comes out of Naruto's mouth.

"Hey hey, what's that Teme?" Naruto's voice comes obnoxiously close (Sasuke could smell his ramen breath).

It seems this isn't one of those days then.

Sasuke directs a bored glare at Naruto. And promptly freezes.

The blonde is holding a yellow flower in a hand and squinting at it. Sasuke tried to stop it, he really did, but heat suffuses his cheeks and creeps to his ears.

Now both Sakura and Naruto are staring at him in interest.

And he, in an effort to cover up the flush on his face (and ears), sneers at them and snatches the flower from Naruto's slack grip. The action makes the blonde screech in protest.

"Sasuke, you bastard, I was holding that!"

Sasuke glares severely at Naruto as he stuffs the stupid flower in his short pocket, "And now you're not."

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, do you have an injury? Is that why you have a sakurasou, to make a balm?" Sakura asks curiously.

Sasuke stares at her blandly. Trust Sakura to know about flowers. But she has unknowingly given him an out and he'd be blind not to take it. "Something like that," he mumbles.

The resulting squeal makes him cringe. "Sasuke-kun, you're so great! You even know how to make a balm!" Sakura gushes, clinging to his arm like a barnacle.

"Hmph! I bet he just wants to put it in his hair!" Naruto blows him a raspberry. "You're just a sweet _girl _in the inside, aren't you, Teme?"

Sakura should be punching Naruto right about this time. But her usual explosion after a particularly knuckleheaded comment from the Dobe never came.

Sasuke shoots her a curious look. But Sakura is unmoving, clinging still to his arm.

_Hmm…_

Sasuke sighs. "Let's go." He turns to leave, with Sakura's grip on him growing slack and eventually releasing.

"Ne, what's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto, for all his obliviousness, is amazingly attuned to Sakura's moods.

However, Sasuke's sure that Sakura wouldn't be receptive to any comfort that Naruto would give. "What are you two waiting for? We still have to train for that exam." Then addressing Sakura, he says "You still have to teach us how to better control our chakra."

Sakura perks up and smiles at him, "Okay."

Naruto squints at him, clearly not appreciating Sakura's once again chipper mood _because _of him, "Hey Teme! Stop showing off!"

Sasuke scoffs. "I don't have to."

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means, stupid."

"Don't call me that! You're the one who have secret fetishes for flowers."

A tick starts on Sasuke's eye. "Let's spar." He has every intention to pulverize the Dobe during said spar.

"You're on Teme!"

"I hope you like sakurasou Dobe, you're going to need it."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Again, thanks so much to those who reviewed the last chapter, **FallenRaindrops, MissLuppi, ProjXPsyClone -psyiNoheart, Mitternacht, **and** Saphira113**. There's a lull in the story for this chapter, but hopefully, the next ones would be more smooth. And as you've probably figured out, all chapters would be from Sasuke's point of view. Everything written would be how I think he'd see things, not necessarily what is fact.

Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. To my shadow readers, I hope to hear from you too!


	9. Fight

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimers apply.

**A/N: **Every now and then, I might post these half chapters. These are kind of like outtakes, something I thought would happen if only they actually did in the manga/anime. In this case, if Sasuke had been present during Hinata's fight, I imagine his thoughts would have been something like this.

* * *

><p><strong>07.5 Fight<strong>

* * *

><p>It's the first time he sees someone, other than himself, fight their own family member. The novelty of the whole experience catches him for a while, almost making him forget the dull throbbing of the cursed seal at the juncture of his neck. He loses himself in the family drama for a few moments, wondering if every family has a dysfunctional relationship like this. Like his...had.<p>

The rest of the genin, he is mollified to note, are also caught up in the fight going on below them. The Dobe, as he's wont to do in these kinds of situation, is blustering at one inane detail or another. Honestly, he should just keep his mouth shut and stay out of things that don't concern him but he's an idiot like that. However, Sasuke couldn't help but egg Naruto on (although he does it only in his head) which is why he keeps his opinion to himself.

The older Hyuuga's cocky self-confidence reminds him too much of Itachi to stay neutral and not pick sides. He wishes, more than once, to have been the one to fight this match.

The outcome of the battle is decided even before it began. There are no doubts in anyone's minds who the winner would be, except maybe Naruto who had the stalwart loyalty of a dog.

Foolish and stupid.

When at last Sasuke thinks the fight is finally over, he's proven wrong when defenses are rallied and nindos are reaffirmed (mostly because of Naruto's obnoxious encouragements). The fight goes on for another few desperate moments and even he thinks that maybe, _maybe,_ the outcome would be different.

She loses spectacularly in the end.

The arena is soon readied for the next match (with only a minor scuffle between the Hyuuga and—_surprise_—Naruto) as if the earlier match between the cousins didn't happen at all. But there's an unsettled expression on the older Hyuuga, as if something between the start and the end of the battle with his cousin bothered him.

And as Sasuke watches the proceedings below with unseeing eyes, he wonders if that had been the point all along.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey there guys! I hope you liked this little chapter. Again, a big thank you to my faithful reviewers, **FallenRaindrops**, **MissLuppi**, **UchihaMistress723**, **kibagaaralover18**, and **Mitternacht**. Also, hugs to those who have reviewed and gave me their support in the last chapters (**Michioka**, I'm looking at you :D).

One reviewer asked if it's fun to write in Sasuke's perspective. If I had been asked the same question two or three years ago, I would have to say, 'no, I don't find it fun at all'. In fact, if you'd look over to my other fanfic, Pathways, you'd see I used to whine about the chapters that I had to write in his POV (since Pathways have to POVs, Hinata's and Sasuke's). _BUT_ I wrote that story six odd years ago, when I was still young and naive. I remember that I had too much to write as Hinata and so little to say as Sasuke. Now however, I find that it's easier for me to write the brooding Uchiha more than sweet Hinata.

So my answer would be, the fun in writing Sasuke's perspective depends on the writer really (kind of like loving or hating subjects in college based on the professor teaching it). Because I'm now older, more jaded, and less idealistic (I'd like to think wiser too) than I used to be seven years ago, I find that I could get in Sasuke's zone more than Hinata's now. And I enjoy writing his POV because of it.

But so much for that. Thanks for the question though, it made me think, hehe! Anyways, drop me a review you guys. Thanks for reading!


	10. 08 : Injury

**Disclaimer: **Naruto isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong>08. Injury<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke is just about finished with putting on his leg bindings when he hears her name mentioned through the open door of his hospital room. He rises up from his position on the bed to investigate and sees two figures walking away.<p>

"Man, I hope Hinata gets better soon. Training isn't the same without her." One, who he vaguely recalls she referred to as 'Kiba-kun', complains.

Sasuke doesn't hear if her other teammate, the one with the glasses, replies or not. In any case, his interest is more piqued by the fact that Hinata is also here in the hospital. He turns his head in the direction the two came from.

Kakashi had said that he'd pick Sasuke up in the afternoon for their training but knowing the jounin (who could now be preoccupied with some thing or another, or maybe busy giggling over his perverted books) he would come three hours late.

So he has time yet.

Mind made up, Sasuke exits his room, closing the door firmly behind him, and makes his way towards the direction he had seen her two teammates come from.

He had a bit of difficulty finding her room among the many other similar looking ones in the hallway. In the end, he had to resort to asking a passing medic for directions. The medic had given him a suspicious look at first and asked him what his purpose was (Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at this, honestly, did he look like someone who had evil intentions?) and finally relented when Sasuke had told him that he's her classmate back at the academy.

Now he stands in front of her door, feeling uncertain if he even wants to get involved in her business. She had given him a bento, sure, but that was because he had given her advice. And she had also given him a flower because…well he doesn't really know, maybe she's just weird like that. The point is, whatever may have happened to land her in the hospital isn't really his concern.

Sasuke frowns, bringing down the hand he had poised to knock. He should just go and wait three hours for Kakashi to tear his eyes away from Icha Icha long enough to remember that he's supposed to pick him up.

A throat clears from the side. It's the suspicious medic again, giving him the evil eye. Sasuke glares right back and before he could think any more on it, his hands grab the knob and twists.

He finds himself inside her room in the next second.

Hinata is lying on the bed and hear head turns to the sound of his unannounced entrance. She blinks owlishly at him.

Sasuke takes a moment to survey her condition, noting the various wires, and IV drip, connected to her skin. There is a sickly pallor to her normally fair skin. He guesses he probably looked the same during his brief confinement.

"U-Uchiha-san," she wheezes, as if the action of speaking hurt. Which it probably does, he thinks.

"Hyuuga," he mumbles by way of greeting, and invites himself to sit on the chair in front of her bed.

She watches silently as he makes himself comfortable. "I h-heard from Kurenai-sensei that you w-were also confined h-here." She gives him a weak smile. "I'm s-sorry that I c-couldn't come visit you."

Sasuke gapes at her incredulously. Is this girl really that kind or is she just _that_ stupid? He couldn't make up his mind at the moment.

"You're the one still bedridden," Sasuke points out grumpily. "Can you even sit up?"

She looks sheepish. The absence of her usual blush is also very telling. If she's too weak to even manage that, then she's really in a bad way.

Sasuke sighs. "What happened to you?"

"I was…" she pauses, as if searching for a delicate way to put it, then finally settles on, "…weak."

He could believe that. It's cruel to think, but he hadn't really expected her to win in a match against the other genin (except, perhaps if she went against the Dobe, but then again she might just faint or forfeit if that, crush and all).

"Well that goes without saying." He says, not unkindly. "I meant, why are you here? Broken bones?"

She shakes her head. "The nurses say my heart s-stopped."

His eyebrows rise in surprise. She went into cardiac arrest?

"A-And I have internal b-bleeding," she continues, "th-they're still m-mending my chakra p-pathways."

That must have been some fight, Sasuke thinks. Kakashi had told him the names of the finalists for the exam. He wonders who among them Hinata had fought.

"Shino-kun mentioned th-that finalists are given a m-month to train," she is saying in her wheezy voice. "A-Are you going to train with N-Naruto-kun, Uchiha-san?"

Her statement arrests his attention. Sasuke forgets about asking her about her opponent, because for some inexplicable reason, something about her using the Dobe's first name, and him his last, bothered him.

It's strange really, because he never cared before.

He frowns, feeling more and more uncomfortable. He chalks it up to his inexperience dealing with shy females. Aggressive ones (like Sakura and Ino) are easy to handle, he just ignores them and eventually they'd go away. Like flies. But girls like Hinata, who would sooner rather avoid him than talk to him, leaves Sasuke feeling disconcerted. He couldn't decide which treatment he prefers. But both annoy him in equal measure.

"Sasuke," he finally grumbles after a period of silence. "Call me that."

His statement, apropos of nothing, makes her stare at him in bewilderment.

But because she is what she is (annoyingly accepting and tolerant), she merely agrees without question. "O-Okay, please c-call me Hinata th-then."

Her charitable offer irritates him further.

They bask in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, she trying to avoid his eyes, and he trying to meet them in order to glare at her.

He exhales. Whatever. Who needs this aggravation? It's better to stop thinking about it altogether.

He sighs again. She finally looks at him and smiles uncertainly.

"I'm going to train with Kakashi for a while." Sasuke directs the conversation back to their topic. "I don't know about Naruto. He could be drowning in the river for all I care."

"Th-That's not very n-nice," she scolds, but her lips twitches anyway.

"When you get out of here, make him more of that sweet soup. He likes that."

"I'd rather give him rice and t-tomato, it's h-healthier."

Sasuke raises an eyebrow. "It won't make a difference if he's already dead. He drowned, remember? It's for offering."

Hinata covers her mouth to smother the smile on her lips. A smirk tugs at his own. And they lapse into comfortable silence. Sasuke stands up after a while and makes his way towards the door, intent on going back to his room.

She stops him just as he is about to close the door behind him. "Thank you, S-Sasuke-san," she stutters at the name, "for visiting…and for c-caring about Naruto-kun."

He feels his ears heat. He wants to deny it, he doesn't care about Naruto. It's just that the Dobe is his teammate and…

Instead, he only scowls back at her. "Whatever. Don't kill yourself over it."

An infuriatingly gentle smile is the only answer he gets.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thanks for reading! To those who have added this story to their alert/favorite list, drop a review and let me know what you think :) It is always nice to hear from different readers.

A great many hugs go to my faithful reviewers. You guys make my day! There are so many things I want to say to you guys, but I won't say it here since I don't want to make a habit of writing long author's notes. I'll send PMs instead (with an exception to unsigned reviews), so expect me to message you if you have questions or comments that got my attention.

MissLuppi – You got that absolutely right! I'm always for the thrill and suspense in romance :) You know, I'm also now getting into SS/HG. Have you seen the archive for that fandom here in ? They're very well written. In fact, I find that most crack pairings involving HG are so well written it hurts. I haven't read that many SS/HG ones but I think I've read everything there are for DraMione. Check them, maybe we'd make a convert of you yet :) Thanks for the review! Oh, and we have another thing in common aside from love of crack pairings, English also isn't my mother tongue.

Thanks to **UchihaMistress723**, **FallenRaindrops**, **MissLuppi**, **Saki-Hime**, **ProjXPsyClone -psyiNoheart**, **Hinata6**, and **Mitternacht**!


	11. 09 : Change

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p><strong>09. Change<strong>

* * *

><p>And then there's chaos.<p>

One minute Sasuke had been fighting the freaky sound nin (who looks as if he could use some sleep), the next he is outside the stadium and giving chase.

He caught up with the siblings, only for the sister to escape with her unconscious brother. Then _her_ teammate showed up, the Aburame, and the chase continued.

After that, it was all a blur of motion. Of anger. The thrill of the fight.

Excitement on testing his power on a strong opponent.

Then there was the loud chirping of his Chidori, the feel of rough sand on his skin, the smell of smoke…

Then numbness spreading from the cursed seal.

Gaara had come at him and he was helpless to do anything. His body had refused to budge.

But Naruto and Sakura arrived suddenly.

He then had to watch Naruto and Sakura get hurt trying to protect him. Finally, when he could move his muscles again, it had just been in time to cushion Naruto's form from hitting a tree.

He has had enough.

_Thank you, S-Sasuke-san…_

"Hey Naruto," he pants, his body still heavy, "save Sakura no matter what."

"Eh?"

"Take her and run. As fast as you can." Sasuke grits his teeth and stands shakily on his feet. "It's only for a while, but I'll hold him in place."

…_for c-caring about Naruto-kun._

Does he? Care about the Dobe? Sasuke isn't really sure himself. But…

"I'll be damned if I just watch those dear to me die before my eyes again!"

Maybe he _could_ accept her gratitude after all.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hei gais! Quite a short chapter here, but necessary for character development (I think). Plus the story is supposed to be made of connected drabbles so expect short-ish chapters in the future again. This means that there would be long-ish chapters too, yey!

Anyway, thanks a bunch to all my lovely reviewers! You peepz make writing worthwhile and your reviews inspire me to go on with this story :D So again, shout outs go to **girl-of-anime**, **XxshippingsMfreakxX**, **Hinata6**, **MissLuppi**, **Saki-Hime**, **Lastine**, **FallenRaindrops**, **UchihaMistress723**, **Mitternacht**, and **MeltYouWithOneKiss**!

Some of you have expressed interest on hearing Hinata's thoughts, sadly though, this story is only meant to be told from Sasuke's view. I might make outtakes in the future though, or one-shots, based on Hinata's perspective…but I can't promise anything at this point.

Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you think :)


	12. 10 : Truth

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>10. Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>The air smells faintly of lightning and singed hair.<p>

There are numerous scorch marks on the earth that led to large crater-like holes in the rock wall. His arm hurt like there's no tomorrow. And he could tell, without looking at it, that the skin there has burns on it, probably minor ones.

But the burns on his skin are nothing compared to the ones that scorched his pride. He would like to think that he didn't know why he feels like this. But he does.

Sasuke pants, bone tired.

It's the first time he has seen Naruto as more than the dead last.

That Dobe, Naruto, single-handedly defeated that insane sand nin, while Sasuke hadn't been able to do anything but watch the entire fight with awe and all-around uselessness.

And Sakura just had to thank the wrong person for saving her. Talk about rubbing salt into open wounds (in his case, his damaged pride). He didn't particularly give a flying fig who she thanked, but admitting that Naruto was the one who deserved it rankled.

Sasuke guesses that at this point, it's safe to assume that he's jealous of Naruto.

He isn't used to the feeling of not being able to take credit for something, especially if he had to give it to someone he thought of as incompetent. Someone he had thought inferior to him for such a long time.

Humility is a bitter pill to swallow.

During that fight, he had felt Naruto's endless supply of chill inducing chakra. All he could think of at that moment was how he could use that kind of chakra…that kind of power…for himself.

It seems Naruto has what he needs to avenge his clan. Naruto, whom Sasuke used to take pity on because he owned nothing but a loud mouth, hideous orange clothing and an ugly cactus (being the idiot that he is—_was_), has everything Sasuke wants.

Envy doesn't fit him. It feels oily, uncomfortable, and generally not good for his health. This feeling adds fuel to his already crappy mood.

Sasuke brings a shaky hand up to wipe at his brows. He still has enough chakra for another charge of Chidori. But a movement at the peripheral of his vision makes him stop.

He narrows his eyes at the intruder.

Hyuuga Hinata stands at the edge of the training ground and twitches nervously when she meets his glare. Probably here for the Do—_Naruto_—again.

Sasuke scoffs grumpily, "Naruto's not here."

"U-Umm…I-I know, I-I just—I w-was passing by a-and…" she stutters incomprehensibly, making Sasuke's blood pressure sky rocket in irritation.

"Spit it out."

"Y-Yes…!" Hinata stands straight, grasps the pack she is wearing, and marches towards him.

He watches impatiently as she opens the bag and takes her sweet time fumbling around in it. Kami, it's like watching a turtle. _It's that annoying_. What does she even have in there, furniture?

"A-Ah…no, it's m-my mission pack." Sasuke blinks as Hinata answers the question he had said aloud.

Finally, her face lights up and she unearths a familiar looking wrapped object. She offers it to him wordlessly.

His puzzled expression makes her explain, a slight flush on her cheeks, "I-It's a lunch b-bento…"

Sasuke frowns at her. "I can see that. Why give it to me?"

She flushes even more, if that is possible. "Eh…a-ano…"

He sighs in exasperation. "I told you. Naruto isn't here. I won't be your lap dog, give it to him yourself."

She merely stares at him, wide-eyed. Then quickly drops her pack on the ground and roots inside it. She reveals another wrapped package. "This is for Naruto-kun," it's his turn to stare at her, his eyes widening slightly. He observes silently, feeling a little off-balance, as she returns the bento inside her bag and offers him the first one again.

His scrutiny makes her fidget. "I thought…I just…"

Is this her way of thanking him for 'saving the village?' Sasuke wonders, realization dawning on him. Did she, like Sakura, mistakenly think he had been the one to defeat the sand shinobi?

Sasuke turns his attention at the various holes he had made on the rock surface using his Chidori. If only he could take credit. But he has pride, although it's currently taking another beating.

"Didn't you hear?" He quietly asks her.

"E-Eh?"

"Naruto saved the village. Not me." The bitterness in his voice is difficult to mask.

"I k-know Naruto-kun defeated Gaara-san." He avoids looking at her face but he could hear the _pity_ in it. How dare she feel pity for him? Uchihas don't accept pity from anyone, especially from a weak Hyuuga! Anger boils in his blood and he finally turns to rail at her.

And stops short at her expression.

Because it wasn't pity at all. Sadness and compassion. It's as if she knows the feeling of helplessness choking him, of envying something he desperately needs—_wants_—for himself.

As if she knows all of these and _understands_.

A lump forms in his throat and he tries his best to stifle the gasp wanting to break free from his lips.

"Naruto-kun did h-his best." Hinata says softly, eyes gazing at the craters he had created. "As did S-Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Shino-kun, and e-everyone else. Y-You were all so b-brave in protecting the v-village."

His pulse gives a weak jump. "Brave huh," he mumbles.

She smiles gently at him then and offers the bento once again; Sasuke feels the lump slowly disappear. Hinata beams at him when he finally accepts the package.

It feels heavy in his hands.

In the past, he had also thought that perhaps he could accomplish his goals simply by being a good leaf shinobi.

Bravery for the village and all that crap.

He had believed that just doing his best and training until his knuckles bled would somehow miraculously make him sufficiently strong to be able to defeat Itachi. But obviously, doing just that isn't good enough if someone like Naruto has managed to surpass him in such a short time.

His dark eyes are drawn back to the pockmarked earth. It's not enough. _Not even close._

"I don't need bravery," he bites off, the words feeling thick on his tongue. His eyes meet hers, "What I need is power."

Her stare is unfathomable. Sasuke feels as if she's looking deep into his soul with her white eyes. He could see his face reflected on them. The two of them stay like that for what feels to him like years, looking quietly into each other's eyes.

Then, in her quiet manner, she says at last, "I always thought they were the same." For some reason, the way she said it makes him feel as if he had kicked her puppy. "I-I have to go."

He doesn't respond and she doesn't stick around to wait for it.

Seconds turn to minutes. Her words weigh on his mind as he stares blankly at the direction she had disappeared to.

For some reason, the bento she had given him weighs heavier.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

There you go, another chapter! A lot of thanks to my lovely reviewers, **XxshippingsMfreakxX**, **Saki-Hime**, **MeltYouWithOneKiss**, **Hinatafan**, **mac2**, **lala's world**, **UchihaMistress723**, **MissLuppi**, **daydreamer102308**, **Shippooliver**, **FallenRaindrops**, and **Captain Bitch Ninja**, you guys make writing every word worthwhile!

This story takes place in conjunction with the manga. You may notice that chapters jump from one event to another (e.g. Sasuke's fight with Gaara, Hinata's fight with Neji, ets.), readers should take these events with the presumption that time goes on normally behind the scenes. So events that happened in the manga that I don't incorporate or mention in chapters (i.e. the cursed seal of Sasuke, the fights in the forest of death, Naruto's fight with Neji, Tsunade being made into Hokage, etc.) should be assumed to already have happened behind the scenes.

When a chapter deviates from the timeline in the mange (or from canon), I would alert you readers at the start so you won't get confused.

On a side note, expect an update on **Pathways** soon :D

Thanks for reading! Drop a review and tell me what you think!


	13. 11 : Rubicon

**Disclaimer: **I don't Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>11. Rubicon<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The ceiling needs a new paint job<em>, is the first thought that crosses Sasuke's mind when he finally manages to escape his own nightmares and enter reality once again.

"Sasuke-kun!"

_You're too loud Sakura_, is the second.

Slowly, painstakingly, he tries to sit up.

He fails.

"Here, let me help you." Arms gently prop him up and then proceed to embrace him. He doesn't protest.

His mind feels like mush. _He_ feels like mush.

"I've been so worried." Warm wetness (tears?) bloom across his neck. "I'm so glad you're finally awake."

Did he leave? Where did he go?

"Thank goodness Tsunade-sama arrived."

Tsuna…de…?

"Are you still feeling tired Sasuke-kun? Are you hungry?"

Is he? What happened?

He remembers fighting and then…

His head hurts.

A flash of orange fleets in the peripheral of his vision but his mind feels too muddled to process what it was. He feels he should recognize it but it hurts to think.

"Wait here, I'll get some fruit for you so that you could eat."

He watches quietly as she leaves him alone in the room. And stares unblinking at the empty space.

He wishes his head didn't hurt as much. Had he been sleeping all this time? Why?

Sasuke blinks when his eyes start to hurt and let his gaze slowly roam around the room. The bright yellow flowers sitting on the bed's nightstand arrest his attention.

"Do you like them?" He hears Sakura entering and closing the door behind her. "Hinata-chan replaces them with fresh ones every day. They're really pretty, I think she called them—"

"Sakurasou." His voice comes out raspy, like something from the bottom of a dry well.

"Oh, that's right. You were making a balm from those flowers, I remember."

His eyes dart to Sakura's face, yellow spots dotting his vision. He had been staring at the flowers too long.

Balm…?

That's right. _Poultice for bruises_, was what she had said.

She…? Ah…Hinata…?

He stares right past Sakura's shoulder, processing who Hinata is.

The memory comes slowly, like the rising of the tide, but once it did, his mind felt overcome, like a once empty cave suddenly brimming with water.

Recalling a single person unlocks the barrier of fog clouding his mind. Memories flash across his consciousness, stopping at last on the final image he saw before he succumbed to the nightmares.

His brother's—no—_Itachi's_ red eyes.

Mocking him.

He lost. Again. It was…

Sasuke's fingers grip the sheets tightly, his knuckles becoming white.

…_Humiliating._

To make the shame even more absolute, Itachi had wanted something from Naruto and had deemed him, Sasuke, unworthy of even fighting.

Naruto, who is—was—so much weaker than him.

How did it come to this? Is it even possible that he is now playing second fiddle to Naruto? The _Dobe?_

But who is he kidding? Of course it's possible. It's happening already. Isn't Naruto the one who had saved Sakura and Konoha? The very same one who had enough skill to summon that huge toad and fight Sabaku no Gaara?

_Y-You were all so b-brave in protecting the v-village._

Tch. Who needs bravery? It was all he had in the end.

Pathetic.

What he needs is power. Power to defeat Itachi, power to overtake Naruto…power to crush everything standing in the way of his goals.

_I always thought they were the same._

Wrong. _Wrongwrongwrongwrong!_ His hands begin to shake with the force of the anger and self-loathing he is feeling in his gut.

"Hmm, Sasuke-kun, are you feeling alright? Does your head still hurt?" Sakura asks worriedly beside him. "Maybe I should call Tsunade-sama…"

"No," he bites out raggedly.

"Alright…your voice doesn't sound right. I'll get you some water." Sakura begins to stand up.

"Take the sakurasou with you." Sasuke wants to lash out but he is too tired still. But he knows what he has to do.

"The flowers? Why?" Sakura sounds genuinely puzzled by his request.

He has to defeat Naruto first. He has to prove to himself that he is still stronger. Still superior compared to a dead last.

He answers darkly, "I don't want Naruto's leftovers."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Hei fowks! How do you find the story so far? We're almost near the time skip and now I need your help on things. You see, I'm finding myself in a quandary on how I should proceed with the story. I know I've said that I want to remain as faithful to canon as I can before I let loose on the crazy stuff, I still do, but I need perspective. So what do you think I should do?

1 – continue showing Sasuke's take on things (which would unfortunately be Hinata-less most of the time) for a few more chapters then proceed to the romance, or

2 – show Sasuke's perspective for one or two (or three or four) chapters and then skip ahead to the romance, or!

3 – "Surprise us!"

Right-o! Let me know what you think in your review or PM me.

As usual, thanks and hugs to my reviewers for your never ending support and encouragements! Big smooches to **UchihaMistress723**, **Lastine**, **Hinata6**, **YingYang890**, **MeltYouWithOneKiss**, **Saki-Hime**, **imatwilightfan**, **FallenRaindrops**, **fuzzywuzzy35**, and **cooink**, as well as to those who reviewed the previous chapters!

Thanks for reading!


	14. 12 : Picture

**Disclaimer: ** Naruto isn't mine.

**A/N:** I just want to take this time to greet you all a Happy New Year! I'm sorry if this is a bit late, things have been hectic last December, what with holiday preparations and all. That said, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>12. Picture<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke is leaving Konoha.<p>

The decision is a gradual process rather than a revelation that just came to him one day. He supposes that it started, really, when he resolved to avenge the murder of his clan.

And culminated when he had aimed a Chidori laden hand at Naruto's chest.

Kakashi had said that using the Chidori is a privilege he shouldn't be using on his friends or for revenge. But are they his friends in the first place? What is Chidori even supposed to be used for other than revenge?

As days passed by and his frustration at his weakness grew, so too did the feeling of detachment he got. It was as if he's just a stranger passing by, staying for a while, and then moving on to his ultimate destination.

Killing Itachi.

Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi…they're just people he met and would—should?—soon forget on this journey.

And what happens once he reaches the end? Would he feel only emptiness, like what Kakashi says? More importantly, does it even matter that he'd be left with nothing once his revenge is complete?

These thoughts swirl in Sasuke's head as he gazes at the picture of Team 7. Finally, he places the picture back at the stand and turns it face down.

_No. It doesn't matter._ Even if he is left with nothing as long as he avenges their deaths, then…

He now understands. He never belonged to Konoha…nor anywhere for that matter. Things can't go back to the way they were. The water tanks that he and Naruto destroyed could be fixed (eventually) but that fight at the hospital rooftop can't be erased. Can't be un-fought.

Grabbing his pack, he leaves his room and closes the door.

It is completely dark out, save for the light provided by street lamps and the streets are empty. Sasuke thinks, as he approaches the bridge connecting the Uchiha District to the main street one last time, that leaving Konoha at night when he most felt connected with the village, has a strange bittersweet quality to it. He is trying to decide how he feels about this when he sees someone coming out from under the bridge. He stops walking, suddenly remembering with a jolt that this is the bridge with the sakurasou bush under it.

He knows who it is even before the street lamps cast their light on her figure coming towards him.

_Of course._ He is pretty sure this is fate's sarcasm right here.

She finally notices him staring at her. "S-Sasuke-san?" she squeaks in surprise and pauses in her tracks, acting as though he had caught her breaking rules.

He raises a questioning eyebrow at her odd behavior and walks closer, stopping when both of them are illuminated by the lamps. He spares a glance at the flowers she's clutching in her hands and asks dryly, "Why don't you just plant them at home?" It'll certainly save her these late night trips.

She looks a bit sheepish when she says, "I-I don't have e-enough time…"

Sasuke knows an excuse when he hears one. "Not enough time or not enough inclination?"

"N-Neither." She blushes and averts her eyes to her sandals, "I…I've tried b-but th-they keep…dying," she says the last word as if it physically pains her to murder plants by being…well, by not having a green thumb.

Sasuke finds this bit of information amusing, his lips quirking up despite himself. "Good luck with that."

She smiles and once again meets his eyes. He knows the moment she notices the traveling pack slung over his shoulders because he sees her eyes move towards the straps.

Her smile disappears, bringing with it the light mood that briefly covered them.

"Y-You…you're leaving." It isn't a question.

He stares at her silently and doesn't deny it.

She clutches the flower stems tighter. "I-Is it for the power y-you are seeking?"

Sasuke blinks, surprised by her insight, and thinks not for the first time, that perhaps the Byakugan lends more to its owner than absolute vision.

"Yes." He doesn't bother with untruths. What's the point? It's not as if she could stop him if she tried. "You're not going to stop me." Sasuke couldn't help the questioning lilt injected into that statement.

It's her turn to blink. She shakes her head no, and he sighs. He is uncertain if it's in resignation or disappointment. Either way, he doesn't want to know.

He stares at her, feeling slightly unnerved that she is staring right back. Is it because they both know that the next time they see each other, they'd be on opposite sides of a wide crack? Sasuke is quite sure he'd see her again, and he is sure too, that when it happens, they'd be enemies. Is she staring right back because she knew this too?

Whatever her reason is, Sasuke regards her silently, memorizing her features; the way the street light illuminates her dark hair and makes her complexion paler than it is. And the way she bites her lip when she is nervous or deep in thought.

As well as how he is unnerved by the stare of her white eyes.

He regards her and memorizes because when he recalls this memory in the future, this memory of the bridge with the sakurasou, he wants to be able to put a face to a name. And be able to remind himself that he had known a person that looks like this, once upon a time.

Thinking on it, he had done the same too, with Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. Only he couldn't do it in person so he had stared at Team 7's picture instead.

That's also why he didn't bring it with him. He only needs memories, not reminders.

He sighs again, this time he recognizes it as release. _Farewell._ The words refuse to come out of his lips. Sasuke doesn't force them to.

With one last look at her, he sidesteps her immobile figure and continues in the opposite direction.

"W-Wait!"

Sasuke stops mid-step and looks back at her. Is she going to stop him after all?

She hurriedly approaches him and he could only watch in curiosity, as she fishes around her coat pockets and hands him something.

He raises an eyebrow at her, but accepts the object regardless. She drops a round red tin on his palm.

"It's the bruise ointment I made from the sakurasou," she explains, "I want you to h-have it."

The gesture takes him off-guard and he couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

She bites her bottom lip. "I-I can m-make more of it."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

This time she meets his eyes, looking slightly miffed. "D-Do I need a r-reason to h-help someone?"

He smirks. "I suppose you do if you're helping a soon to be missing nin."

Her face falls and she bites her lip more vigorously.

"Right." Sasuke shakes his head at her and pockets the tin. "Don't worry, no one will find out you abetted a criminal."

"B-But you're not a criminal…!" she shakily denies.

"_Yet._ I'm not a criminal yet."

She subsides and purses her lips.

Sasuke raises the hand holding the tin. "Naruto needs this more than I."

Hinata shakes her head vehemently. "B-But Naruto-kun has…!"

She cuts herself off. However, Sasuke doesn't need to hear the rest of it to know what she meant.

Naruto has everyone; Kakashi, Sakura, Iruka…Hinata. While Sasuke…

His hand clenches around the tin container. He only has the leftovers.

"I see." He mutters, more to himself.

She is looking at him uncertainly. "Sasuke-san…I'm—"

He shakes his head. "Whatever." He doesn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He had always known that when the time came to exact his revenge, he'd walk alone. Being given leftover pity isn't anything new. It isn't that different from living alone.

He pockets the tin and turns away. "Thanks anyway."

Sasuke doesn't see her expression but he hears the surprise in her voice when she says, "Y-You're w-welcome."

He walks away. Just before he got too far, he could have sworn she had said something that went like

"_May you be brave until you find it."_

But he couldn't be too sure. And before he could dwell more on it, he finds Sakura standing in front of him, blocking his path out of the village.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm surprised with the vote turn-out last chapter. Most of you voted for option three so I'll really have to work hard to surprise you guys.

imorin, UchihaMistress723, toshiko-san21, Saki-Hime, michioka, Lastine, DarkMegaSF, imatwilightfan, Distant Moon Flower, Shippooliver, FallenRaindrops, iheartcupcakes15, MissLuppi, saucekaay, MeltYouWithOneKiss, and cooink! You guys are amazing and your reviews make writing each chapter worth it.


End file.
